Lesson In Love
by ohmyfalice
Summary: It's moving day for FP Jones, and everything seemed to be going just fine that is until he spills his coffee over an unsuspecting blonde, who to his dismay is his new neighbour but little does he know she's going to be a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

You could say it was a fall day; the crisp brown leaves were falling to the ground, the wind was whistling through trees and the air filled with the fainted scent of cinnamon lingering in the air. To anyone else this would be the perfect sign to cosy up under a bundle of blankets with a mug of hot cocoa and watch a corny movie, but not to Forsythe Jones (FP to everyone. It seemed more manly is the excuse he used to make whenever anyone asked). Today he decided to move halfway across the country to his new home in the Seattle. He got offered a teaching job he couldn't refuse, especially after losing his last post so abruptly. This was the perfect opportunity to get his life back on track. As he unloaded his truck, he started thinking to himself why on earth he decided to get an apartment on the third floor in a complex with no elevator. Just as FP was beginning to regret his decision altogether, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, there stranger, need some help hiking your stuff up to your place?" FP spun on the spot to look at the generous man who had offered to help with such an enormous task. The man was of average height; he looked around the same age as FP and had the same beard going on, which hid a kind smile.

" Fred Andrews." He said outstretching his arm to shake FP's hand.

" I live just down the road and thought you might need some help." FP shook his hand and let out a sigh of relief - he didn't want to admit to Fred that he didn't have the situation under control but there was no way he was going to be able to get all of this stuff up three flights of stairs.

" I would definitely appreciate the help I'm Forsythe Jones, but everyone calls me FP." Fred helped him get most of his heavier items up the stairs to make the rest of his job just a little easier. After about two hours they had finally gotten most of his belongings into the apartment except for a few boxes which he could do himself.

" Thank for the help man, maybe I can buy you a beer or something sometime?" The offer was so simple and not nearly enough to cover the debt he owed towards this man, but what else do you offer someone who's lifted most of your crap half way up an apartment building?

" Sounds good. I'll catch you around sometime. Good luck with the rest of your haul" He laughed as he began to head down the street to his home. FP sat lazily in the back of the truck drinking semi warm coffee from an uncooperative flask - he knew before he made the beverage that the lid of the flask was temperamental but he needed to be prepared for the long ass drive, so he used it anyway figuring he could always buy a new one after he was settled. As FP was fighting with the lid, he neglected to notice the young woman who was crossing his path. With the final tug of the wretched piece of plastic, it had flung off spilling the coffee over the none the wiser woman in front of him, but before he could do anything to stop it, she was drenched.

" WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed turning around to face the coffee-launching culprit. As she spun, everything slowed down as if the world was coming to a halt. FP watched as the furious woman turned around and she was not what he was expecting at all. She had long blonde hair with such natural waves like the sea, and while thinking of the sea, her blue eyes looked as if they had oceans inside of them pulling him in closer then pushing away as to not give anything away. Her skin was pale porcelain without a single imperfection, and her lips looked full yet dainty at the same time, he began to wonder how they felt imagining how soft they would be on his lips, his chest, his ...

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? The least you could do after throwing your drink over me is pay me some respect and listen." He snapped back into reality, and she was furious, he could see the vein in her forehead pulsate with anger.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry this flask is a nightmare I didn't see you coming. Id never intended to ruin your dress. I'll pay for your dry cleaning" his words seemed to come out all at once without pause, he just knew he couldn't have this incredible woman mad at him, - there was just a feeling in his soul about her. " Yes you will - I wouldn't expect anything less." She looked at her surroundings for a moment noticing the moving truck we were slouched up against.

" So you're the one moving into 305. Well at least I know I can always get a cup of coffee from my neighbour," she joked. Her laugh dull and not filled with too much joy as if her heart wasn't really in it. FP figured he had somewhat softened her rage.

" You could also get dinner and a glass of wine" He posed with a smirk, hoping she would say yes and he didn't have to face getting rejected by his new neighbour.

"Don't push your luck, 305" She smirked back in favour. The woman turned on her heels and headed into the apartment building, and out of site for however long he didn't know, but one thing's for sure he was definitely going to get that date, and her name. Shit. Her name. He didn't get her name. How was he ever supposed to find her now? All he knew was that she lived in his building. First day and he'd already fucked up.

Two hours after his encounter with the woman he was calling Destiny. Yeah, it kind of sounded like a stripper name, but something about meeting her just felt like fate, so for now, the stripper connotation would have to do. As he sat on his newly assembled couch and watched whatever medical show rerun was currently playing on cable, his mind couldn't help but wonder back to his meeting earlier. How he wished he had gotten her name. Anything. Just a small hint as to who she was. He knew now the chances of meeting her were slim... Unless. Her dress. He'd ruined the dress and offered to pay for her dry cleaning, which she seemed too quickly agree to. That's how he was going to see her again, and this time he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to know more about the current enigma of a woman who kept playing on his mind. But he'd have to wait for her to come to him. After all, she was the one who knew where he lived, and she wouldn't take long, right? She wouldn't want her dress to stain she'd probably come by tomorrow or the day after. FP noticed he had really gone off on an internal monologue - he needed to shake this feeling and get himself focused for the start of his new job tomorrow. He decided to clear his mind the only way he knew how. Midnight jog. Every time he had to make a big decision in New York or was in a complicated situation, going out into the cold crisp twilight air set his back into focus and on the right path.

After rummaging through quite a few boxes, he found his beaten up sweatpants with more holes than the plot of Lost. FP stepped out into the bitter Seattle air and took a moment to breathe it all in. New York was beautiful, yes, but nothing quite compared to the homely feel of Seattle.. the peace. The quiet. How everything was momentarily frozen as if the world was just a painting. There was no sense of urgency like there was back home, he could just enjoy the tranquillity of the night. After a moments pause, FP set off on his jog. He didn't go too far as to not get lost as he had to wake early tomorrow morning (well today) and didn't want to end up getting lost for the rest of the night. The run was short, about an hour or so, before FP was back in his apartment and falling almost instantaneously to sleep on the couch still fully clothed from his adventure.

Knock, Knock. There was a moments silence, and the banging noise came again and roused Fp from his sleep. He laid there a little longer hoping whoever was knocking at this godforsaken hour would take the hint and go away, but no such luck the beating came again seconds after. Eventually, he gave in and sleepily wandered over to the door. Pushing his face against the door so he could see the culprit through the peephole, he saw no one was there, but the knocking continued. With a disgruntled huff, FP pulled open the door. He saw her standing there still wearing the coffee soaked dress from his accident this afternoon, but this time she looked calmer more relaxed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey there stranger, mind if I come in for a minute?" Her voice was husky and low like she had a cold but less flu-filled. FP steps to the side gesturing for her to come in. He was confused as to why she was coming into his apartment this late at night and why she hadn't changed her obviously stained clothing, but it was too late to make any sense of it he couldn't function this early in the morning, so he let the small details slip. " So you offered to pay for my dry cleaning bill but didn't take my dress with you" She explained the matter of factly as if it was a ridiculous notion for him to have not taken her dress from her when they were standing in the street.

" I just assumed you'd come by and drop it off at a later time, but not this late at night."His query was met with a small knowing laugh. She was a curious creature, nothing was certain around her. He was almost positive she hated him this morning that the next time he saw her would be a short exchange where neither really talked, but then here she was laughing at his jokes in is living room at 4 am.

She looked over at FP with the hint of a smirk on her face. " Well I'm here to drop it off now" The way she said it seemed playful and seductive, but there was no way she was flirting with him. No way she was suggesting what was currently racing around his head. FP turned away for a moment to collect his thoughts, trying to figure out a way of dealing with this situation. Once he was thinking straight, he turned back around to the sight of 'Destiny' slowly lowering her dress down her body and to the ground every inch revealing more and more of her fantastic body. She was toned. Fit like she worked out at the gym 4 times a week, she was more beautiful than he had possibly imagined and she was stood there in just a bra and panties looking him up and down as if calling him over with her eyes, and who was he to deny her call. He slowly inched towards her as if his body was set to this pace and he couldn't move any faster. The closer he got the further she seemed to move away like she was taunting him. He took one final step forward closing the distance between them reaching out to cup her cheeks with his hands and pull her flush against him as he went in for a ki...

Beep. BEEP. BEEP! FP rolls over on the sofa and begins violently bashing his phone to turn off that incessant alarm. Shit. The alarm. He shot up from his space on the couch, suddenly more awake than he had ever been. It was a dream, of course, it was a fucking dream, but god it felt so vivid. He had to shake off his dream in more ways than one - and fast. He needed to be at work in 2 hours, and there was no way he was going to be anything but early on his first day.

He'd made it there 10 minutes before his trial shift, and after the cold shower and 4 cups of coffee, he was wired and ready for the day ahead. This was the fresh start he had been waiting for, and he couldn't wait to finally have the future he had always planned.

From the outside the school looked simple like your classic average high school; big and still after 20 years daunting. He stood at the front doors internally willing himself that everything would go well, that they're just kids. How bad could they possibly be? That thought didn't help that much, but he had no time to dwell. He made his way into the school and towards the head teachers office which he had been given directions to via text earlier that morning. FP was met by a kind young woman no more than 25 years old sitting behind a big wooden desk looking as if she had no interest in the world. He coughed to try and get her attention away from the computer screen she seemed fixated on. The first attempt was amiss, so he coughed just a tad louder than he had planned sounding as though he had actually choked to death or something. However, it worked the young lady looked up from the monitor to give FP a full glance.

" Name, who you're here to see, the reason for visit and time you got here," She said as if she was an automated service on one of those company phone lines before you can talk to the real people. FP took the clipboard which she was reaching out to give to him before he could go any further. " Just take a seat, and the Principal will be out in a moment to see you". He took the seat the girl ushered towards just across from her desk. The wait seemed daunting almost as if this were a pre-test to the job and how he acted now would determine if he got to keep the job after today. Wow this much coffee and really mess with a guys head. He was ridiculous, and he needed to calm down before he met his new boss. He saw a wall filled with all of the student's accomplishments and awards which really warmed his heart at how supportive and uplifting this school was compared to his previous one. Don't go there. He should not be thinking of that place right now. He was moving forward with his life not looking back.

"Mr Jones" The name was faint, but he just caught it, he stood up to greet the woman who was employing him. Her name was Sierra McCoy. She was one of the alumni of the school who eventually came to run it. She stretched her arm to shake FP's hand, firm he thought. " It's so great to finally meet you in person Mr Jones, and I must say you're not at all what I expected," She said with a smile. " In a good way, I mean. Anyway, would you like to step into my office" Mrs McCoy moves to the side to let FP through and into the room. The room was smaller than he had imagined, but then again that could be due to the bulky furniture taking up most of the room. " Please have a seat, and we can begin." He sat in the leather chair across the desk from her. "So the process is straightforward, all I need you to do is fill out some admin paperwork all very boring really and then well get you in with your 12th-grade class for a supervised session see how you go and then we'll get you all logged in on the system". It all sounded so easy and simple when she said it like it was nothing but that didn't stop the gut-wrenching feeling he had about going to his class.

The paperwork took longer than he had expected it was a lot of name signing and dating nothing thrilling, but it was a sweet relief before the moment he had been dreading slightly going back into the classroom. Being supervised made it that much worse he already wasn't confident in his teaching after his last job, and the pressure to impress someone wasn't going to help. They both made their way to the room FP would be teaching in hopefully for as long as he could, It was a beautiful room there were 5 main stations with tables and chairs in a U shape. The lab was very high tech which he was not accustomed to, but it was definitely going to be a welcomed change. He could work with this he thought. He had everything he needed except the students, and he just hoped that they were a decent bunch. Just as he had finished exploring all the parts of his room he heard the bell ring. He made his way to the front of the class and waited for his students to pile into the room. It took a while, but finally, everyone was in their seats and ready to begin the lesson. He was nervous that was very clear from the look on his face. How did he start? Did he introduce himself or just get straight into teaching? Introduce. Yes, the better of the two options build trust before you start spewing facts at them. He turned on the ball of his shoes to the board, picked up the piece of chalk and began writing his name. "Hello everyone, my name is Mr Jones, and hopefully I will be your permanent biology teacher. If not then you'll be seeing me sitting next to the homeless guy outside of the 7 Eleven just down the street" A joke is always a good icebreaker especially amongst kids, and he felt a pang of relief when they laughed. "So, I thought seeing as this could be my only day here I'm going to try and make this a little more entertaining. How many of you have seen or enjoy watching crime shows?" The question got a rather overwhelmingly popular response which was good for FP because otherwise, this lesson would have been a complete flop. " Okay, cool, me too. So what I'm going to be showing you today and please don't try this at home kids. Is, I'm going to show you how to liquidise flesh like a true serial killer" They seemed hooked this lesson was always a massive hit with his classes back home and he was glad nothing was different in Seattle. " So, What do we need? Well, this is a straightforward process with few ingredients, all you need is water, potassium hydroxide which can be found in any household soaps and a very low heat". They seemed impressed he hoped that the principal was as impressed, but her expressions were unreadable. " And like I said before if you find out your boyfriend or girlfriend has cheated, please don't kill them with soap and water." He was nailing it he could tell the kids liked him, and they were enjoying the lesson, even Mrs McCoys facial expression had softened into a half smile. All of his nerved had lifted away, and he was just enjoying the moment basking in the victory of how well his trail lesson was going.

By the time the kids had finished off the experiment the next period bell had sounded, and the room was once again silent. Would he get feedback now or was that just it and he'd be told he had the job without any notes. He hoped for notes. Always liked getting feedback as to how he could improve his technique or what he was doing well that should be continued throughout his career. The silence in the room was deafening. Was he supposed to talk first and ask how it went or should he wait and pretend that the lack of communication unfazed him it was as if it were a duel of wills. Who would be the first to crack it? Couldn't be him he needed to show he had resilience good quality to have in this job so wait he shall. "Mr Jones" She cracked he was pleased he won the imaginary game. " That was by far the most off curriculum lesson I've ever seen taught not just in a trial shift but at all." Maybe it wasn't as amazing as he had imagined he got so lost in making it worthwhile for the kids he forgot to play it up to the principal. Well, there was no way he was keeping this job now. "And it was an absolute breath of fresh air. I loved the way you interacted with the kids keeping it informal yet still professional. I believe you'll be a perfect asset to our team here at Riverdale High." He couldn't quite believe what he heard she did love it, she thought he was going to be perfect, there was no clear path to his future that he was going to walk down with pride, as he put the past behind him.

The rest of the administration didn't take as long as the first time around he was issued a badge and registered onto the school's system, and then he was done free to go back to his apartment to await a call confirming his start date at the school. He was on cloud 9, and nothing could bring him down. He got into his car, checked his phone briefly for any messages while starting the engine, which he soon regretted after he realised he left the car in reverse. The vehicle shot back and, THUD. He'd hit something. Shit, hopefully, it was just a cone or bollard nothing that would cause too much damage. But of course, when he heard the muffled sound of swearing, he knew he was screwed. The car was going so fast as to injure anyone but god this was not good. FP leapt out of the car to see the victim of his carelessness. Their eyes met for a moment it took him less than a second to recognise that enraged look on the face in front of him. Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice began her Sunday like every other. She woke up at 8:15 am sharp to the sound of her alarm. Alice was most certainly a morning person. She woke up promptly with her first alarm, always. She'd had a lot to get done that day before going back to work the next. She needed to finalise her lesson plans for the next month. Alice loved to be organised. Most of the other teachers only planned their lessons for the week, but she needed more structure when it came to teaching. She also had to make sure that she wouldn't miss her appointment with her trainer. Following the beginning of the fall break when her long-term partner Hal left her, she hadn't been too focused on keeping in shape, and that had to change if she was going to be back at school. Alice walked up to her wall-mounted calendar to see if there was any other events or chores she had to attend to that day. Everything looked normal until she saw four red bold capital letters. 'DATE'. She had completely blanked that her colleague Mary had set her up on a blind date tonight with some guy she met when she had made Alice a Tinder profile. Alice didn't have very many friends. Not that she would count Mary as a friend per se, but, she was the closest thing Alice had to one, so she'd agree to the crazy stuff that was thrown at her - like this date. Which was so eloquently put to her by Mary when she first told her ' Its just a bit of fun.. and besides, you are in desperate need of good old-fashioned drilling. You know I love you and would do anything for you, but we need some boundaries.' 'Ironic' Alice thought, as Mary had just pretended to be Alice on a Tinder profile she had created to get Alice laid. She did not want to go on this date, but she figured it was free wine and free food so.. what was the harm? Alice made her way to the study where she had left her lesson plans and was just about to start editing them when her phone rang. She wanted to ignore it because, who could be calling her on a Sunday with anything that was important? She glanced at the screen to see who it could be. It was her boss Sierra; it must have been urgent if she was calling her now instead of waiting to tell her tomorrow. " Hey, Sierra. Is everything okay?"Alice asked, there was a moment of silence before her question was answered making Alice think it was an accidental call. " Yes, all is good. Look, Alice, I hate to spring this on you last minute but ... we have a new teacher starting tomorrow for a trial shift, and I was hoping you could be a helping hand for him if he needs any help with anything?" Alice didn't quite know what to say. Obviously, she didn't want to be babysitting the new guy, but at the same time, it would mean that she would be owed a favour and she needed a day off next month to go and visited her family. She took and a deep breath before answering. " okay fine. But I need the last day before Thanksgiving break off to travel up and see my family". Alice could hear the principals relief through the phone. " Done! Just remind me tomorrow, and I'll put it in the books. Thank you, Alice. See you tomorrow!" Alice hung up the phone and let out a sigh. A new guy. Just what she needed. Hopefully he wouldn't need too much assistance so she could focus on her classes. The last thing she needed was a distraction from her job. Once Alice had finished up in her study, she checked her watch for the time to make sure she hadn't zoned out and missed her training session again. She had only been working for two hours which gave her plenty of time to get ready and get herself to the gym. Alice ran upstairs and changed into her tight running pants and sports bra. She tied her hair up in a hight tight ponytail to keep it out of her face while working out. Before she left she checked herself out in the mirror just to see how much work she needed to put into getting her body back to its usual shape. As she stood there the more she noticed about her body that she didn't want to. There was a brief pause. She shook her head and decided to be positive and not let herself get up in her head over small silly details. She ran downstairs to put her trainers on, grabbed her keys and phone and began a gentle jog out of her apartment and down the stairs, as she opened the doors to the entrance of the apartment building she noticed two guys unloading a moving van. Someone must finally be moving into the apartment across the hall from her, she thought. She tried to catch a glimpse of the two men who could be her new neighbour, but the boxes were covering everything, and if she dawdled any longer she'd end up being late. Again. So she gave up and continued to jog to her session at the gym. Throughout the whole session at the gym, Alice's mind was distracted as she tried to picture what her new neighbour would look like; whether he was tall or short, rugged or tidy, attractive or not. Not that it mattered, of course, she would probably meet the man once and only see him again if they happened to be walking towards their apartments at the same time. How had someone she had not even met already managed to occupy her thoughts this much? Why did she even care about the new guy she didn't need nor want a new neighbour? She had to shake these thoughts and focus on her session. She turned up the speed on her treadmill to try and regain her focus back to exercise, and when her mind strayed again, the faster, she would go. Alice was working hard to keep up with her machine which she was doing fine until, "Hey, Alice I think it time we did some core exercises." She heard from a distance. Without thinking, Alice instinctively looked behind and slowed down. Everything went black. As she came-to, the space around her was a blur her eyes couldn't focus on anything, except the dull pounding in the back of her head. As she tried to sit up her body was wracked with pain. Alice tried to push past it and managed to sit upright and regain her vision, it took her a moment to realise exactly why she was on the floor in pain, and the second it clicked, her face turned to a bright shade of pink. She'd been too distracted by not being distracted she'd fallen off the treadmill. How could she have been such an idiot? She had to get up and shake this off she had important things to do, and she was far too embarrassed to sit here any longer. Once she regained more of her vision, Alice rose up and stood still for a moment gaining her balance, she comically brushed herself off with a small laugh and slowly walked to the locker room to grab her belongings. Alice decided it would be for the best if she changed into her date outfit at the gym seeing as she was cutting it very close to be late after the catastrophe of a workout she had that day. On her walk home, she couldn't help but keep replaying the fall over and over again mentally kicking herself with each replay. She needed to kick this defeatist attitude she was in right now before her date otherwise she was going to be the worst company for the poor man who would have to endure her foul mood. For the rest of her walk back she tried her hardest only to think positive thoughts to lighten her mood. Images of her graduation, her first-day teaching and other happy memories ran through her head gradually brightening her mood. As she continued in her joyful trance, she neglected to see the man sitting on the delivery van outside her apartment building dangerously opening a flask of coffee. Before she could see what was about to happen, Alice felt the semi-warm beverage clash against her dress. The reaction was sudden. She didn't have time to go back to the dry cleaners, and now her dress was ruined - what the hell was she going to wear on her date? " WHAT THE HELL! I just got this dress dry cleaned, and you spilt your goddamn coffee all over it! It wouldn't hurt if you were a tad less careless when it came to opening something I mean what gives you the right..." She pauses for a minute noticing the blank look on his face. He wasn't even acknowledging what she was saying - how rude could one man be? "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Their encounter was brief as she knew she had to somehow find a new outfit for tonight and didn't have time to waste chatting to her annoying yet ruggedly handsome new neighbour. She opened the door to her apartment and raced straight upstairs to her closet. That dress was all she had bar her school attires and workout clothes, neither were entirely suitable for a date. As she stood there staring blankly at her wardrobe, she began to think about 305. Didn't actually catch his name but didn't suppose it was that important seeing as she was going to make sure to avoid him at all costs. She didn't need some attractive man coming into her life and causing havoc especially one that lived across the hallway from her, no matter how strong his arms looked, or that there was a glimpse of six pack showing through his shirt, or how he had just the right amount of facial her for it to feel soft against her skin. What are you doing, Smith? Why on earth was she fantasising about the jackass next door when she should be getting ready for her date. Eventually, Alice decided on a light brown knitted Ralph Lauren sweater and a pair of old blue jeans half covered by dark brown riding boots. With her outfit finally sorted and hair and makeup done she headed on her way to meet her blind date. Alice pulled up outside the restaurant, stepped out of her car and handed the keys to the valet. At first, she wasn't sure she was in the right place - this didn't seem like the sort of place you take someone on a blind date. The restaurant looked like a castle from the outside; grande and elegant like something you would see in those end scenes of romantic movies when the guy and girl end up together. Alice was hesitant to go in at first. She was rather underdressed for this place and if the guy taking her on this date was anywhere near as sophisticated as this restaurant, would he really be the guy for her? After a moments pause Alice decided to go in, she shouldn't judge the man before she even met him. The inside was just as elegant as the exterior of the building. There was a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling which was exquisitely painted with what seemed like a part of the bible. As she walked further into the building she noticed a group of well-dressed men hovering by two large oak doors. One of them spotted her and rushed over to where she was standing. " Hello, there ma'am. Is there something I can help you with?" He must be a waiter, Alice thought as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a generic black suit, with a white button-down shirt and skinny black tie. He looked rather young for a waiter, 'he couldn't have been older than 21' she thought, but maybe she was just over thinking it " Hey there. Yes, I have a date who told me to meet him here. His name is Edgar Evernever." She felt awkward telling this young boy she had a date here - the way he looked at her gave the idea he must have thought she was lost, which was the reason he came over to see if she needed any help. She could feel the embarrassment creeping up her face, and she began to run hot all of a sudden. " of course ma'am if you'd like to follow me this way - Mr Evernever is waiting at your table for you." The young boy escorted Alice over to where she presumed was her date was sat. He didn't look like what she had imagined, or from what Mary had described for that matter. He was in his late 40's that she could tell. He had salt and pepper hair which made him look even more handsome. He was wearing a navy three-piece suit with a white button-down shirt, sort of like the waiter's but this one seemed higher quality and a skinny grey tie to match his belt and brogue set. He was definitely handsome, there was no denying that, and with that thought, all of Alice's worries just melted away. " You must be Alice Smith" he queried as he rose from his chair to walk over to her, " even more beautiful in person just like I suspected, may I ?" He asked motioning towards her chair. Alice was a little shell-shocked so just nodded in reply to his wordless question. As he pulled out Alice's chair for her to sit, she realised she hadn't actually spoken yet, and if she didn't soon, it would get very awkward very quickly. " So Edgar? What made you choose a place like this? I mean it's just so extravagant for a blind date." He looked shocked as if she had just offended him by insulting him or something. " It's just - I mean. Shouldn't this be somewhere you take someone you're serious about and love not a random stranger you barely know? His expression softened slightly at her explanation. It took Edgar a minute to reply to Alice question. " Well I was working here, and I knew this place well and figured it's good to be in a place where one of us is comfortable so the date can run smoothly, but if you'd rather go somewhere else I'd happily oblige". Knowing that her date worked here made Alice feel a bit better about the location of the date, knowing it was out of convenience rather than him being a different social class from her. Just as Alice was about to tell Edgar that she was fine staying here one of the waitresses shuffled over to Edgar in an anxious manner. " . Mr Lodge is here for the meeting at 8pm. Should I tell him you're busy?" The poor girl was almost shaking with worry waiting for Edgar to reply. " that meeting was scheduled for tomorrow why is he here. I'm sorry Alice I quickly have to deal with this, I promise I'll be right back,l. The struggle of owning a company, right?" he laughed as he walked towards a rather large staircase. HE OWNED THE BUSINESS. This is not what Alice imagined from this blind date, and why did he even agree to go out with a high school teacher anyway? She definitely wasn't his type of person, and nor was he hers. She tried to think of exit strategies that wouldn't hurt the man she was about to leave high and dry, but nothing seemed fitting, that was until a bottle of champagne arrived at the table. Well, what're two ruined outfits in one day she thought as she carelessly dropped her glass in her lap, with an overdramatic reaction which called over many employees. "Ma'am, are you okay do you need some napkins or anything?" One asked frantically as if he were the one who poured the drink over her. "No I'll be fine but can you please inform Edgar that I went home to change and I'm sorry for leaving our date" The waiter nodded as Alice picked up her stuff and left the restaurant. It took Alice over an hour to get back to her apartment from her date, the whole time her thoughts switching between the two men she had met today and how they really didn't help restore her faith in the male species at all. As she sat down on the couch with a bottle of red wine and a rather large tub of vanilla ice cream ready to watch the newest episode of criminal minds, her mind strayed to thoughts of her new neighbour, and how she could approach him with her dress so he could take it to the dry cleaners. She could always go over to his now and just hand him the dress ( She wished she could be cheeky and give him her jumper from her date too) and tell him to go get it done tomorrow because she was a very busy woman who was in need of her most formal dress, she'd be hard and firm, just like she imagined his arms wrapped around her waists picking her up and shoving her against the wall with a heated passion in his eyes saying he wanted her, as he moved in for a lustful ki... What the hell was she doing?! She should not be thinking of him in that way, not now, not ever! Yes he was a handsome man, but she knew he would cause trouble for her and as a rule to herself, she agreed never to date anyone she met in the apartment complex. She tried to focus her attention back onto the thrilling crime drama and off of the frustration that was now brewing inside of her. The first day back at school had been a tough one for Alice what with being grilled by Mary about her blind date, and the meeting of all her new pupils. She was just glad she wasn't introduced to the new teacher she was meant to be tutoring yet. She was definitely not in the mood for seeing anyone else today. As the final bell called, Alice made her way across the car park heading towards her car, digging in her handbag to find her keys. THUD. A car just reversed straight into her without looking. Well, she wasn't looking either but still, they should have been less careless. Alice stormed up to the driver to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. As she walked around the side of the car her stomach sank. It was him, the man who spilt coffee over her at her work, the same day she was told they were getting a new teacher she just prayed with all of her heart that he wasn't her new buddy. " YOU AGAIN..."


End file.
